Popples trailer/Transcript
''Note: This page covers both the first and second trailers.'' First trailer (Sunny is in her ball form and she rolls herself inside the Treepod) Sunny: Woo-hoo! (She bounces onto a telescope and she pops out, but she's heading towards the camera. Luckily, Sunny stops herself before she hits the camera lens) Whoa! That was close. (The cameraman backs up when he heard Bubbles coming in. Bubbles, in her ball form, rolls herself inside the Treepod) Bubbles: Whee! Sunny: Incoming. (Bubbles pops out and giggles when she sees Sunny) Bubbles: Pop-tastic! You're here! Uh, where's everybody else? Sunny: I don't know, ask the guy with the camera. Bubbles: Uh, camera wha, what cam-? (Bubbles froze herself in place) Sunny: (to the cameraman) Hey, how's it popping? I'm Sunny, that's Bubbles. My BPP, Best Popple Pal! She's kinda camera-shy. Don't worry, watch this. (to Bubbles) Yo, Bubbles, you have a hair out of place! Bubbles: (no longer in a daze) Ah, I do? Oh no, which one? Where is it? Sunny: Other side. Bubbles: Don't, where is it? Ooh! I got to find it! Sunny: Um, no. Other side. (Suddenly, Yikes, in his ball form, rolls himself inside the Treepod, much to Sunny's and Bubbles' surprises. Yikes crashes into several objects inside the Treepod before he heads to the direction to the camera) Bubbles: Yikes! (Yikes crashes into the camera, cracking its lens) You have to stop doing that! Sunny: Yikes is off the leash. Bubbles: Now we have to buy him a new camera! Yikes: Oops, sorry about that! (The camera lens break to reveal an early version of the ''Popples logo)'' Second trailer (Sunny is seen rolling around the city like she's a pinball. She comes across a traffic light that turns red) Sunny: Oh, come on! I was on a roll! (chuckles) Then again, I guess I always am. (The traffic light turns green and it makes Sunny rolling around again. She rolls herself into a tunnel and onto a chute as she takes a shortcut to the Treepod) Sunny: Hey-hey! (rolls herself up the chute into the Treepod) Woo-hoo! (She bounces onto a telescope and she pops out, but she's heading towards a camera. Luckily, Sunny stops herself before she hits the camera lens) Whoa! That was close. (The cameraman backs up when he heard Bubbles coming in. Bubbles, in her ball form, rolls herself inside the Treepod) Bubbles: Whee! Sunny: Incoming. (Bubbles pops out and giggles when she sees Sunny) Bubbles: Pop-tastic! You're here! Uh, where's everybody else? Sunny: I don't know, ask the guy with the camera. Bubbles: Uh, camera wha, what cam-? (Bubbles froze herself in place) Sunny: (to the cameraman) Hey, how's it popping? I'm Sunny, that's Bubbles. My BPP, Best Popple Pal! She's kinda camera-shy. Don't worry, watch this. (to Bubbles) Yo, Bubbles, you have a hair out of place! Bubbles: (no longer in a daze) Ah, I do? Oh no, which one? Where is it? Sunny: Other side. Bubbles: Don't, where is it? Ooh! I got to find it! Sunny: Um, no. Other side. (Izzy suddenly appears) Izzy: What's popping, girls? (His presence startles Bubbles that rolls into a ball and bounces herself onto the wall. Sunny takes out a baseball mitt and catches her) Sunny: Hey! Where did you come from, Izzy? Izzy: I built Secret Explorer hatches all over the Treepod. Bubbles: That's great! Why would you do that? Izzy: Why wouldn't you? Plus, sometimes I sleepwalk and dream I'm a gopher. (Izzy notices the cameraman) Hey! Who's this guy? Bubbles: He's here to interview us about our adventures at Popplopolis. (Lulu appears) Lulu: Perfect timing. We can show him my latest invention. Check out my new Time Travel effect. (She takes out her Time Travel effect remote and zaps Izzy) Bubbles: That's amazing, Lulu! Where did he go? Lulu: Back in time. Izzy: I'm on the roof. Lulu: Or on the roof. (Suddenly, Yikes, in his ball form, rolls himself inside the Treepod, much to everyone's surprise. Yikes crashes into several objects inside the Treepod before he heads to the direction to the camera) Bubbles: Yikes! (Yikes crashes into the camera, cracking its lens) You have to stop doing that! Sunny: Yikes is off the leash. Bubbles: Now we have to buy him a new camera! Lulu: Don't worry, I'll put him back in time before it was broken. (Lulu zaps herself and her friends with her remote, teleporting all of them to the roof) Bubbles: (voice heard) Oh, hi Izzy! (Suddenly, the roof of the Treepod start to crumble) Uh-oh! (The roof breaks and all the Best Popple Pals falls into the Treepod) Lulu: Oops. Letters then lands on top of them) Bubbles: Oh come on! Seriously? (The letter and the Best Popple Pals all formed themselves into the series logo) Sunny: Oh god, your the worst! Ow! Bubbles: Popping onto your screens soon! Category:Completed Transcripts